


Not Like This (Long One Shot)

by VinOliver



Category: hiddlestoners
Genre: Actors, F/M, Sex, actress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinOliver/pseuds/VinOliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana is a upcoming actress who gets a lead role with Tom. Three months into shooting the director, John, puts in a sex scene. Tom is nonchalant about it until he figures out, Alana's a virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like This (Long One Shot)

Three months. Three fucking months and my director decides to change a scene. Now instead of just a simple make out scene, we're doing a almost-sex-get-naked scene. Fucking hell. Not to mention the man I was working with was just, him. He was Tom Hiddleston. Why he chose to do a movie that is so low, i'm not sure. But he is. "I am not doing that." I said crossing my arms. "I can easily replace you Alana! Remember that!" My director said. "This far into the movie? I doubt it and I am so sorry if I don't want to strip down naked in front of 25 people and nearly get penetrated by Tom." I said placing a hand on my hip. "Look, if it doesn't work in three tries, we won't do it." My director said pinching the bridge of his nose. A groan escaped my lips and I walked away.

My eyes scanned over the new scene, my hand covering my mouth. They were seriously doing this. I can't. No I can no- "Are you alright Alana? You look a bit flushed." I heard a familiar voice say. "Y-Yes Tom i'm fine just.. the new scene." I murmured. "Ah, right. I attempted to talk to John about it and he said it's a 50/50 chance of showing it, depending on how we work." He said sitting in the chair next to me. "He told me something similar. I'm just not.. comfortable with that. It makes me feel cheap." I said squirming in my seat. "If being paid $15,000 every two weeks is cheap for you." He said with a laugh. A blush settled on my cheeks. "N-No, it's j-just.." I trailed off looking down. "What is it? I mean it can't really be that ba-" He cut himself off before continuing. "You've never been intimate with someone." He said softly. Covering my face a groaned. "I'm 26 and i'm a virgin, i'm so undesirable my first experience close to it is going to be in a damned movie." I said through my hands. Tom wrapped his hands around my wrist and gently moved them from my face. "Look, we try this and i'll take you out and we'll see if we can find you a gentleman to steal it from you." Tom said with a wink before getting up and leaving.

-THE SCENE

I walked backwards as Tom stalked up on me like prey. I stopped, when my back hit the wall. Tom stepped in front of me, staring down as my eyes stayed on his clothes chest. "Sarah." Tom said. "What do you want from me Brendan? Go back to that girl in the bar.. s-she seemed nice." I stammered, faking my characters natural shyness. Tom gently used his hand to lift my head by my chin. "She was rather boring. I've never had a thing for blondes in the first place. Red heads, yes.." He trailed off letting his fingers comb through my red hair. "...plus, i'd rather be here with you, in your bed." Tom said with a smirk before capturing my lips with his. We kissed in perfect sync til he broke away, picking me up bridal style and carrying me to the bed. Slowly he laid me down, crawling onto me. Swiftly he stripped off his shirt, tossing it before leaning down to hungrily kiss me, his hands slipping under my shirt and traveling up. Once more he broke the kiss, slipping off my shirt and sports bra at once and tossing them. Tom composure faltered only for a moment before he plastered on a smirk and grabbed my right breast, kneading it and kissed me once more. I was suppose to moan, to fake it but it felt utterly blissful. A soft moan escaped my throat and into the kiss. Tom traveled down with the kisses and ended at the top of my black skirt. Propping myself on my elbow I looked at him. Tom gazed up at me for a moment before yanking my skirt and underwear off at once. Once more his composer faltered only to cover it. He stripped off his own pants and leaned up, hovering himself over my body to kiss me once more, his lower half grinding against mine. "Cut." We heard. He broke away and stared down at me with a look I didn't quite understand. "Perfect guys, perfect. Someone get them a robe." John said. Two girls came over and put us in robes. "I think that's good for today, see you two tomorrow." John said waving to us. I nodded and rushed away, holding my robe around me tightly. 

I was sitting in my trailer looking for clothes when a knock came to my door. Quickly I tightened my robe around my body then gave a loud 'come in' before continuing looking for a outfit. The door opened and shut. "Oh.. I thought you'd be dress." I heard. Standing up and turning I saw Tom standing there looking slightly pale. "Are you alright, you look sort of pale?" I asked before pulling out a black tank top and a pair of shorts. "I'm fine, just a bit tired." He said. I plucked up a bra and underwear before going to the bathroom. "Hold on a sec." I called back to him before closing the door. Once I did I dropped my clothes and leaned against the door. How could be possibly come here after that.. Quickly I changed before walking out. Tom was on the couch, on his phone. Somehow I managed to trip over air and fall forward. "Oh dear, are you alright?" Tom said rushing over. A groan escaped my lips and I rolled on my back to see his looking down at him with a small smile on his lips. "Shut up." I murmured. He shuffled to the side of me and scooped me up and sat me down on the couch. "You should really eat more, you're far too light for your own good." He said sitting beside me. A hum was the only response I gave him and my eyes fell to my lap. "You don't want me here do you?" He asked. My eyes flicked up to his face before falling again. "I just.." I trailed off, a loss for words. "You feel weird about that scene and us as friends now?" Tom said leaning down to my gaze. "Yes." I said in a whisper. Tom closed his eyes, nodding slightly before getting up and walking out. 

My mind was spinning. What am I doing? There I was rigid in the shower, trying to figure out why I let Tom and I's friendship diminish like that. Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped a large towel around me before stepping out the bathroom. Once I did, I froze. Tom was standing there with his head down. "T-Tom? What are you doing?" I asked tightening my towel. "I can't sit and let you throw me away like that Alana. We had a intimate scene, we both liked it. It was awkward but you can't just drop me." Tom said lifting his head and walking closer to me. My feet were rooted and I looked up at him. "Tom.. I'm sorry, I just.." I trailed off, closing my eyes and sighing. "Please." Tom said in a whisper. Opening my eyes, I stared up at him. "Okay." I murmured before pushing my wet hair from my face. 

Next day

"We're picking up were we left off.." John trailed off as I laid naked under Tom. "I don't actually have to.. do it.. with her right?" Tom asked. "Yes you do and action." John called out. With that Tom's lips were on mine. His hands traveled up my sides and to my breast, groping them and rolling my hardened buds with his thumbs. A feeble groan escaped my lips and my hands tangled themselves in his curls. His right hand traveled down and cupped my sex. All together he pulled away and sat up before covering me with the set's sheet. "No, not like this, i'm not doing it." Tom said looking back at John. "W-what? Cut!" John shouted. "Everyone leave." John bellowed. Everyone scattered except Tom, John and myself. "What do you mean you're not doing it?" John asked angrily. "She's a virgin, if you didn't know and no way am I going to let her first time be on a movie set." Tom said grabbing a robe and shrugging it on before tying it closed. "I don't care if you want to be decent with her, i'm paying you." John said. Tom picked up another robe and helped me into it. "Well, now you're not. Let's go." Tom said leading me away. 

Tom led Alana to a hotel they'd be staying at for a while. As they entered the room, Tom took her suitcases and set them into the closet before sitting in a chair and taking out his phone. "Tom." Alana whispered. Tom looked up from his phone, eyebrows raised. "Why did you do that.. I mean.. I appreciate it but.. you didn't have to quit, you could've done it." Alana said dropping her gaze the the carpeted floor. She heard Tom get up and make his way to her. His hand gently grasped her chin and lifted, so she was looking at him. "I would never do that. Not on those circumstances and surely not if you weren't really comfortable with it." Tom said softly. "You're to kind for your own good." Alana murmured looking down. "Is it really such a bad thing?" Tom asked. Alana's eyes traveled back to his face. "Show me." Alana said softly. "Show you what?" Tom asked. "Sex.. I.. want to try it but.. with you, I trust you." Alana said looking down in embarrassment. With that Tom leaned forward and kissed her. With in minutes Alana was naked, under Tom, for the second time. Tom stripped himself of his pants and boxers. Tom picked up Alana's legs, setting them on his shoulders before giving her a clean long lick on her sex, watching as he did so making Alana squirm and cry out in pleasure. Tom attached his mouth to her clit and began sucking and nibbling on it. Alana grabbed onto the sheets, arching her back as she moaned. "Tom, please!" She cried out to him as he worked her bundle. Tom pulled away just as she was near her orgasm and she whimpered. Tom leaned forward, her legs still on his shoulder and positioned himself. "Are you absolutely positive?" Tom asked softly. "If I wasn't I would've kicked you away, now Tom, I am going to cry if you don't fuck me." She said angrily. Tom chuckled and slowly began pushing himself into her unbelievably tight cunt. Alana groaned, tossing her head back, trying to ignore the pain. Tom stopped once he was sheathed completely into her, waiting for her to adjust. "Go.." Alana murmured. Tom began thrusting into her with a quick rhythm, watching as she fell apart under him, letting out broken moans and mewls of pleasure. He felt her walls tighten and he grunted. Alana's body fell cold and she grabbed onto his forearms and she reached her orgasm and it racked her body. Tom buried himself into her, closing his eyes as he cried out himself and spilled his cum, filling her with his thick seed. Tom let her legs down but didn't pull out. Alana looked up at him only to find him staring back. "I apologize if I hurt you." Tom said softly. "You didn't." Alana assured him. Tom pulled out and laid beside her on his back. Letting his head lull towards her he saw her watching him. "Would you fancy a dinner date tomorrow?" He asked. A grin spread across Alana's lips. "I'd love that." She murmured.


End file.
